He stood and watched
by Sprinklespring
Summary: Well, like the title, he, Remus, stood and watched. The question remains, what did he see? Read and find out... Slash, if you don't like don't read. RLSB. Completed because my attempts at chapter two don't work. Please review!


Disclaimer: The characters, ambiguous as they are, don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish they belonged to me, unfortunately none of my birthday wishes have come true, so J.K. Rowling still owns them.

Characters: This is meant to be Remus watching Sirius, but in the end it turned out so that it can be anyone you want it to be.

Warning: Slash, if you don't approve of homosexuality stop reading right here.

AN: So this is my second story. Other than the characters, I find it quite different from my first. For one, I actually managed to make it longer, and remembered a disclaimer. I hope you like it. Please review! It makes me so happy, and inspires me to write more. To be honest, it was meant to be a one-shot, but now that I've finished it, I'm thinking of adding another chapter. We'll see. Maybe if you review (hint hint hint) and tell me what you think it'll help me decide. Here it is.

He stood and watched.

He saw her touch him, casually, taking his attention, showing him something new, just like a friend would. He watched him respond, hesitant at first. He watched him lean in towards her. Every time her hand moved he would track it, hoping it would, or maybe (I wish I hope I wish) hoping it wouldn't.

He stood and watched.

He watched them touch more and more. He watched him respond faster, more easily, naturally. He saw how happy it made her. He watched him begin to touch her. He watched him stroke her hair. He saw the way her eyes lit up. He watched him admire her.

He stood and watched.

He saw how it happened. How it started. He saw how nervous she was. He watched how clueless he was. He saw her ask him, that inevitable question. He watched him blanch. He saw her previously happy face start turning down. He watched him regain his composure. He watched (turn away don't look don't do this to yourself) him respond. He watched him say yes. He saw her laughing, happy so happy. He watched him smile (happy remember you're happy for them).

He stood and watched.

He watched their first kiss. He saw the drama, the action of it that fit him so well. He watched him turn away from their conversation, and in front of everyone kiss her. He saw her surprise; she never expected him to kiss her first. He watched him deepen, lean more and more into her. He saw her fulfillment. He watched him finally release her. He watched him sweep her off her feet. He watched them together,

He stood and watched.

He watched the kisses, stolen between classes, hidden at night, tucked in corners and abandoned class rooms. He watched their bliss. He saw their comfort. He saw her love for him.

He stood and watched.

He saw her say it. He saw her take the leap. He saw her fall. He watched him, the one he thought loved her, and he watched him break her heart. He watched him, for the very first time, at a loss for words. He watched his silence. He saw her understand. He saw her turn away. He watched his sorrow, his regret. He couldn't watch his love, it wasn't their (it really isn't I'm not imagining or hoping or wishing it away).

He stood and watched.

He saw the silences between them now. He watched the unfinished sentences. He saw for the first time her turn away from him. He watched it all fall apart, yet he didn't know why. He couldn't watch the reason; he couldn't see why he didn't love her.

He stood and watched.

He saw her accuse him. He watched him turn red. He saw her realize that what she said was true. He saw her ask, once again, that inevitable question. This time, he didn't watch him answer. This time, he couldn't watch anymore. This time he listened to the voices (turn away don't look don't do this to yourself). This time, he couldn't break again. This time, he saw her blanch. This time, he saw her regain her composure. He saw her respond. He saw her accept. He saw her peace. He watched him smile at her. He watched and saw that he didn't ever love her.

He stood and watched.

He watched him. This time, he didn't know what he watched. He knew he was watching to break again. This time he wasn't breaking. This time he watched him talk to him. He watched him touch him. He didn't understand what he was watching.

He stood and watched.

He watched his nervousness. He watched him ask the inevitable question, but never realized how inevitable it was. He saw himself blanch. He watched his previously hopeful face turn down. He saw himself regain his composure. He saw (yes look watch it's happening) himself respond. He saw himself saying yes. He watched him laugh, happy so happy. He saw himself smile (yes this time you're happy you don't need to remember you know your happy).

He never stood and watched again.

He kissed, he laughed, he smiled, he touched, and he loved. They kissed, they laughed, they smiled, they touched, and they loved. Together. Together they stood and watched the rest of the world search for what they had found so long ago.


End file.
